


Mýval

by Dragon_Master_Lizzy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Animal Traits, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Master_Lizzy/pseuds/Dragon_Master_Lizzy
Summary: Peter Quill is not the Casanova / ladies' man that he portrays to others. The talk of his sleeping around is just that, talk.Peter has actually been waiting for just the right being or beings. His virginity is only one of the secrets he keeps close to the chest.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My original intent was for this to be a Peter/Rocket fanfiction, but I'm thinking I may decide to add Groot into their relationship.  
> Please let me know what you think about my story and about the possibility of a Peter/Rocket/Groot poly relationship.  
> Rating is for adult themes and language.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter.

Peter was 24 years old, and well used to hiding behind a mask. The one he hid behind was that of a ladies' man and Casanova. After all, Peter had been known to sleep around, and doing little to deter the rumors of having slept with an A'askavariian certainly didn't help. But the truth was that Peter had never really slept with anyone. Sure, he flirted with everyone who gave him the time of day and with many of those who didn't. Peter enjoyed flirting, it was fun. He liked to flatter people and liked being flattered in return even more. But he never slept with any of the people he brought back to his ship. There may have been a small amount of heavy petting, but never any real sexual contact. Even though he'd met plenty of beautiful, handsome, gorgeous people, he never really felt much of a desire to sleep with them. He just wanted the positive attention.

 

Peter loved having a team. Now it was a lot harder to be lonely on the Milano. But it was also a lot harder to keep secrets. And boy, did he have secrets. He was so used to dropping his Casanova / ladies' man persona when in the safety of his beloved ship. Peter wasn't even half Terran, like the Nova Core had said. No, Peter was born with the ears and tail of a raccoon. His mother was a Mýval, a part raccoon, part human species originating in what used to be Czechoslovakia. Many had migrated to America when the country had split apart into the Czech Republic and Slovakia, mourning the loss of their home. Thankfully, Mýval were capable of hiding away their ears and tail, so no one knew Peter's secret.

But it was exhausting concealing his raccoon features 24/7. Peter was hesitant to let his team in on his secret. He knew he probably should, but he worried about their reactions. In all likelihood, Drax would just be confused, Gamora would be angry at him at first but then not really care, and Groot would be excited and want to let him. Those reactions Peter was fine with. His real concern was Rocket. The snarky raccoon would probably think Peter had gotten the ears and tail just to mock him, and would probably hate Peter for it. Peter wanted to tell them, but he really didn't want the lose Rocket as a friend, or at all. Telling them would likely altogether ruin any chance of a deeper relationship Peter could have with Rocket. So every time he got the urge to reveal his secret to his team, he ignored it and kept hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, I only actually have 3 chapters (that's including the prologue) written so far.
> 
> No beta, so if you see any grammatical or editing errors, please PM me!  
> (This includes if the story is difficult to read - I know the text is pretty close together.)

It was about a year after they had set off again in the newly-reconstructed Milano. They had just completed a highly stressful mission regarding the rescue of several young A'askavariian children. Drax had unintentionally embarrassed Peter in front of the grateful mothers by mentioning Peter's supposed exploits. Then later, when they were back on the Milano, Rocket had made things worse by making a rude joke about Peter being a slut. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Enough is enough. Peter thought.

"You know what, Rocket, I'm actually a virgin." Peter said, his voice raising as he spoke. "I have never had sex with anyone. Sure, sometimes there was a bit of intimacy, but most of it was non-sexual. Everyone I spent the brought back to spend the night with either went home very soon, disappointed because I didn't want sex, or was just fine with keeping me company and maybe me making them happy with some heavy petting. Never once did I actually want to have sex with any of them, regardless of how good-looking they were." Peter paused his rant, panting slightly as the others stared at him with shocked faces. Deciding that now was the time, he revealed his true features. His fake human ears were replaced by his real, raccoon-like ears, and his tail appeared. Stalling momentarily, he took the time to thread his tail through the hole in his pants made exactly for that purpose and removing his long jacket.

Gathering an admittedly pitiful amount of courage, he looked at his teammates. Drax looked confused, Gamora looked annoyed, and Groot looked happy and like he'd known all along. Rocket, though, was unreadable. Peter had no idea what the raccoon was thinking. Before Peter could say anything, Rocket stood up and quickly walked away, presumably to his room.  
Peter's heart broke a little. His friend probably hated him now. Even though it wasn't his fault at all, Peter felt terrible. Now he'd never have a chance with the raccoon. Peter stared after Rocket's retreating form, face full of despair.

Drax was the first to speak. "I am confused. Do all Terrans have such features?"

Peter smiled a little. "No, Drax, but I'm not really a Terran at all. My mom was a Mýval, which is basically a half-human, half-raccoon being. So I'm half Mýval and half whatever the heck my mysterious dad is."

"Fascinating." Said Drax.

Gamora stared at Peter for a moment. "I'm angry you didn't tell us before now, Peter, but I think I can understand why." She said. "You were afraid of how we would react. We're still your friends, Peter Quill, nothing will change that."

"Thanks Gamora." Peter said, glad for her reassurance.

Groot smiled widely at Peter, saying "I am Groot."

"Thanks big guy." said Peter, knowing that Groot was being encouraging.

"Now I'm just worried about Rocket's reaction. Does he hate me now? Does he think I got these ears and a tail just to mock him? I mean, I know I'm a jerk, but I'm not 100% a dick." Peter worried.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Peter, just give him a couple of days to cool off." Gamora reassured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this, and please comment!  
> Please feel free to share it with me.  
> I will do my best to approve comments that are made on this work.
> 
> I won't approve or reply to any comments that contain anything especially rude, hurtful, or insulting.  
> If you have something you'd like to share with me that is very negative, please PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as I've written for this work, so expect it to be a while before I update this again.
> 
> Edit: I realized that I never revised or edited this story before posting it, so I am currently in the process of improving it.  
>  Expect major changes to be made. All 3 chapters will be getting a major overhaul.

But everything was not fine. Peter had decided to keep his ears and tail unhidden while they were in the Milano, and maybe that was the cause of unrest. But it had been a week, and Rocket was still either ignoring Peter or being, indirectly, rather mean to him. The raccoon had placed some rather nasty traps and pranks in Peter's favorite spots in the Milano. On the fourth day of this treatment, when Peter brought up his teammate's behavior to Gamora, she told him that Rocket probably just needed some time to cool down. That had been three days ago. Rocket was treating the others normally, sitting on Groot's shoulders, bantering with Gamora, and telling Drax he was stupid. Peter couldn't stand it, why did Rocket have to hate him? He really liked Rocket. He thought the raccoon was funny, sarcastic, and cool. Peter didn't know how to fix things between the two of them, so he just acted mostly normal, choosing not to sit or stand near the raccoon and not to speak to him unless necessary or expected. However, after eight days of Rocket's behavior, Peter snapped.

Marching down to Rocket's room, Peter banged on the door, nearly shouting. "Rocket, we need to talk!"

To Peter's surprise, the door slid open, revealing a glowering Rocket. "What do ya want, Quill?"

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Peter asked loudly, almost hysterical. "You've been pretty mean lately, and I don't understand. Do you hate me? Do I disgust you? Do you think that I'm somehow mocking you? 'Cuz I'm really not." He fell to his knees, head drooping. "I really like being your friend. What do I gotta do, man? Do you want me to hide these away so you never have to see them?" he pleaded, gesturing towards his ears and tail. "Do… do I have to… to cut them off?"

Peter continued staring at the floor, waiting for Rocket's answer. Suddenly he yelped as a small hand fisted in his hair and yanked. His head was pulled up rather harshly, the pair's eyes meeting for the first time in eight days.

Rocket's face was twisted into a snarl, but soon faded into a frown as he looked into Peter's eyes. "No. Cut them off? I may be an asshole, but I'm not 100% a dick." The raccoon said. "Why do you have those, anyway? I really hope it isn't some stupid hero worship or, flark, some weird fetish."

"No!" Peter exclaimed. "I mean no, not at all. I was born with these. I got it from my mom, who was a Mýval, which makes me one too. They're a race of terrans that have some raccoon features."

"Oh." Rocket said. The raccoon was silent for a couple of moments. "I… I'm… sorry for bein' such a jerk to ya, Quill." He apologized.

Peter was taken aback at the apology and just stared at Rocket with shock. "Shut your mouth, Quill, ya look like an idiot." The raccoon said.

Peter didn't know what to say. So rather than saying anything and making an even bigger fool of himself, Peter shuffled closer and threw his arms around Rocket. It wasn't until Peter began crying softly that the raccoon finally wrapped his own arms around the terran, patting his back awkwardly.


End file.
